Naruto ta jolokia
by decade46
Summary: Basco ta jolokia setelah kematiannya di beri tugas untuk melatih seorang anak terabaikan bernama Naruto Namikaze, dan dia merasa kasihan pada Naruto dan menawarkan untuk ikut dengannya dan mengganti marganya menjadi Naruto ta jolokia, bagaimanakah petualangan Naruto ta jolokia di dunia lain itu(hanya iseng, dan mungkin banyak kesalahan)
1. Chapter 1

Hanyalah ide yang muncul begitu saja dari film gokaiger

 **Naruto ta jolokia**

 **"Normal"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **"Monster"**

 **'Monster'**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

 **Jutsu**

 **0: Naruto and basco**

Di sebuah hutan terdapat anak kecil berusia kurang lebih lima tahun bersurai kuning bermata violet dan berkulit tan sedang menangis dialah Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang diabaika karena jinchuriki kyuubi Menma Namikaze dan karena tidak mempubyai cakra

"Ne, adek kecil apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya seorang laki laki berkulit putih susu yang menggunakan mantel seperti milik perempuan berwarna merah, menggunakan topi bajak laut dan baju kuno dialah Basco ta jolokia

"Hiks.. Naru diabaikan oleh ayah dan ibu karena tidak punya cakra bahkan ada yang mau membunuh naru" kata bocah kecil itu

'Kasihan sekali anak ini,mungkinkah anak ini yang di maksud olehnya' batin Basco

"Ne, Naru-chan apa kau mau ikut Nii-chan menjelajahi dunia lain untuk menebus dosa Nii-chan" tanya Basco

"Serius?" tanya Naruto

"Ya"

"Aku mau ngomong-ngomong aku Naruto, Nama Nii-chan siapa?" tanya Naruto hiperactive

"Namaku Basco ta jolokia, kau tak ingin menggunakan marga mereka lagi ya?" tanya basco

"Ya"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau pakai marga ta jolokia, jadi nama mu Naruto ta jolokia?" tanya Basco

"Apa boleh?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu"

"Baik aku mau" kata Naruto

"Yosh, kemasi barangmu Naru-chan"

"Baik, Basco nii" kata Naruto

'Entah kenapa aku merasa habgat di dekatnya seperti aku mempunyai adik'batin Basco

Naruto pergi ke Namikaze mansion, dia langsung pergi ke kamar kebetulan tidak ada yang di dalam mansion, dia mengemasi barang dan meninggalkan surat yang berisi

 _'Untuk ayah dan ibu_

 _Aku Naruto Namikaze yang sekarang adalah Naruto ta jolokia pergi mengelingi dunia lain tolong jangan ganggu aku_

 _Maaf karena menjadi aib bagi keluarga kalian, walaupun kalian mengabaikan aku, aku tidak marah dan masih sayang kepada kalian sekian surat ini dariku_

 _Ttd_

 _Naruto ta jolokia'_

Naruto pun meninggalkan Namikaze mansion tanpa ketahuan dia pun sampai di hutan kematian

"Yosh nii-chan ayo, etoo kita naik apa ya" tanya Naruto

"Lihatlah ke atas Naru-chan"

"Wow sugoi" takjub Naruto melihat kapal angkasa merah(deskripsiinya susah skip aja yah) dengan lambang bajak laut dan di tengkorak kepalanya ada huruf B dan tengkoraknya sedang meniup terompet

"Ayo Naru-chan"

Mereka pun naik kapal itu dan pergi hanya meninggalkan kilatan saja.

 **1 bulan setelahnya**

Tok tok tok

"Aa sandaime-sama ada apa kesini ya?" tanya perempuan berambut merah panjang bermata violet dengan kulit putih susu dialah kushina uzumaki

"Aku kesini, karena ingin menemui Naruto, karena aku tidak melihatnya selama sebulan ini" kata sandaime to the point

ya hiruzen memang salah satu orang yang peduli pada Naruto

Sementara kushina terpaku karena tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang Naruto padahal dia anaknya sendiri

"Akan kulihat ke kamarnya" kata kushina

Dia pun naik keatas karena kamar Naruto dilantai 2 dan akhirnya dia membukanya

'Astaga kotor sekali, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik kalau aku tak tau apapun tentang Naruto, tunggu surat apa itu' batin kushina

Kushina membacanya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya

"Naru... hiks... hiks" teriak kushina

Sandaime pun menghampiri kushina ke lantai 2

"Ada apa kushi-chan" kata hiruzen

"Naruto.. hiks..hiks" kata kushina sesungukan menyerahkan surat itu ke hiruzen

"Hah.. sudah kuduga Naru-chan cepat atau lambat akan pergi karena ulah kalian, lebih baik kau tidak mencarinya"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu hanya membuat Naru-chan semakin membenci kalian karena menghalanginya" kata hiruzen kushina semakin sesungukan

 **10 tahun kemudian**

Terlihatlah sosok bersurai pirang sepundak bermata violet menggunakan kaos hitam dan jubah merah dengan lambang bajak laut biasa tapi tengkorak kepalanya ada huruf N dan sedang meniup terompet

dan seorang pria berwajah seperti perempuan dengan mantel merah seperti cewek dan bertopi bajak laut

Mereka sedang berada di gap dimensi setelah mengarungi banyak dimensi bersama tiba-tiba ada seorang naga merah raksasa dialah Great Red

 **"Hoi Basco no gaki tugasmu sudah selesai aku akan membawa bocah itu ke dimensi dxd"**

"Baiklah Naru-chan sudah waktunya Nii-chan pergi jangan lupakan Nii-chan dan jangan makan ramen terlalu banyak, carilah kebahagianmu apapun yang terjadi Nii-chan akan selalu mendukungmu dan ini terompet ku kau lebih ahli dalan menggunakan nya kuserahkan padamu untuk kekuatan penjagamu apapun yang terjadi Nii-chan akan slalu menyayangimu jaa" kata Basco panjang x lebar

"Nii-chan" naruto menangis karena akan ditinggal Nii-channya

"Jangan menangis, carilah kebahagianmu Naruto ta jolokia"

Tiba tiba semua nya menjadi sangat terang bagi Naruto dan sosok Basco menghilang

Danau di daerah kuoh

Naruto tiba tiba muncul di daratan dekat danau itu

"Itai" ringis Naruto kesakitan

"Oi bocah kau membuat ikan-ikan ku kabur"

...Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Oke... Ada yang tanya Basco itu siapa? Basco dulunya adalah anggota pirate red bersama aka red dan Marvelous tapi dia menghianati pirates red, untuk mendapatkan harta untuk dirinya sendiri(bisa dikatakan saingannya marvelous), untuk Naru bisa ke konoha atau tidak kita lihat saja nanti? Dan musuh Naru bukanlah zangyack melainkan seseorang yang memanfaatkan kekuatan sentai untuk menghancurkan dunia(oc), untuk tim saya rasa tidak, tapi dia akan mempunyai partner, untuk pair saya minta saran tolong tulis saran anda di review. Maaf jika masih ada yang belum terjawab

 **Naruto ta jolokia**

"Normal"

'Thinking and Rapparata'

 **"Monster"**

 **'Monster'**

 **[Sacred Gear]**

 **Jutsu**

 **1: Dxd dimension, Akademi, dan Pertarungan pertama**

Terlihatlan pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan poni pirang, dan seorang remaja bersurai kuning sepundak sedang di sungai kuoh

"Hoi ikan ikan itu lari karena muka mesummu itu, jii-san"kata sirambut kuning sepundak aka Naruto

"Apa? Aku tidak mesum tapi...super duper mesum" kata sirambut hitam berponi kuning dengan tak tau malunya

"Terserahlah, sepertinya kau punya kekuatan yang besar,ne?" kata Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Jadi..." kata Naruto mengambil Rapparata peninggalan Basco

'Treet treet' bunyi memekakan telinga yang berasal dari Rapparata Naruto, Azazel menjadi aneh karena energi nya seperti dihisap

'Kekuatan apa ini mengapa energi ku seperti di sedot oleh terompet aneh itu' batin Azazel

Tiba tiba muncul ranger key berbentuk Azazel di atas Rapparata Naruto, Naruto pun memasangkan ranger keynya

'Teet... Teeeee' suara merdu kini terdengar, tiba tiba muncul salinan Azazel dengan 6 pasang sayap malaikat jatuhnya di depan Naruto

'Nani' kaget Azazel

"Wah.. paman, sepertinya kekuatanmu cukup besar, aku saja hampir kelelahan untuk menyerap setengah energi mu" kata Naruto takjub

"Wah, terima kasih pujiannya gaki, Namaku Azazel, aku pemimpin malaikat jatuh" kata Azazel santai karena Naruto tak bersikap ingin bertarung

"Malaikat jatuh, dunia macam apa ini sebenarnya ya?"

"Begini..." Azazel pun menjelaskan mulai dari Fraksi iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh, lalu greatwar, dan akhirnya kematian tuhan

'Tuhan mati oleh makhluk ciptaannya yang benar saja' batin Naruto

"Maa..jadi Namamu siapa anak muda?" tanya Azazel

"Wah lancangnya aku tidak memperkenalkan diri, baiklah Namaku Naruto ta jolokia, panggil saja aku Naruto" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-san, dilihat dari perkataanmu tadi, sepertinya kau bukan dari dimensi ini, dan kau belum punya tempat tinggal,ne?" tanya Azazel

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Naruto enteng

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku untuk membuat perdamaian?dan akan kusediakan kebutuhanmu" kata Azazel

'Kurasa tak masalah, mungkin jika dunia ini damai aku bisa menemukan kebahagianku' batin Naruto

"Baiklah, apa tugasku?"

"Tugas mu mengawasi anak buahku yang membangkang dan mengawasi para iblis muda, agar lebih mudah kau akan kumasukan ke kuoh akademi" kata Azazel

"Ngomong-ngomong apa iblisnya kayak hantu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah pucat, karena takut hantu

"Kau takut hantu,kah? Heh mereka bukan seperti hantu...dan iblis muda itu akan mendatangimu sendiri, jadi aku tak perlu memberitahumu semuanya karena kau akan bertemu dengan sendiri nya"Kata Azazel

 **Sementara itu di dunia shinobi**

 **Namikaze mansion**

" Hikss... Naru" terdengar suara wanita berambut merah sedang menangis

Ribuan miniflashback tentang dia dan minato yang selalu mengacuhkan Naruto karena tidak mempunyai chakra membuatnya semakin menangis

Walaupun Menma dan Jiraiya pergi selama tiga tahun untuk berlatih dan mencari Naruto, tapi masih belum menemukan tempat di mana Naruto pergi

Sedangkan Minato masih menyesali keputusannya mengabaikan Naruto dulu

 **Nara mansion**

"Oi shikamaru apa kau masih sedih karena Naruto pergi ke dimensi lain?" tanya si rambut nanas dewasa(Shikaku) kepada anaknya sambil main shogi

"Masih, tapi aku mengerti jika dia disini mungkin dia tak akan bahagia, jadi sebagai sahabat aku hanya bisa mendukungnya" jawab si Shikamaru

"Akhirnya kau mengerti,ne, chekmate"

"Hah"

 **Rumah sakit konoha**

Terlihat perempuan berusia kurang lebih 20 an(aslinya sudah tua) berambut kuning bermata hijau sedang melamun

'Kenapa kau pergi Naru-chan, hah semoga kau bahagia di sana' batin perempuan itu aka Tsunade Senju

Tsunade masih ingat saat pertemuan pertama nya dengan Naruto, saat itu Naruto langsung memangilnya Baa-san dan waktu itu juga dia menanggilnya Nee-chan agar dia dan teman pemalasnya dibelikan eskrim

Setelah diberikan dia malah mengejeknya lagi dengan sebutan Baa-chan yang jelek dan mereka menjadi akrab, dimana Naruto sering berkunjung untuk menggangunya bersama teman pemalasnya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, dia muak kepada keluarga Namikaze dan ingin pergi dari konoha, tapi karena sandaime memohon agar dia tetap di konoha dia pun menurut

'Hah... Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ne Naru-chan'batin Tsunade

 **Dimensi dxd now**

Kini terlihatlah Naruto yang sudah ada di rumah yang di berikan oleh azazel dia menggunakan baju hitam dengan lambang bajak laut merah bedanya tengkorak kepalanya ada huruf N dan sedang meniup terompet di belakang bajunya

"Hah... Mungkinkah disini aku akan menemukan kebahagianku," kata Naruto menghadap langit dari jendelanya

"Ne, Basco-nii apa kau bahagia disana?" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi ke tempat tidurnya,dan terlelap

 **Keesokan Harinya**

'Hah sudag pagi kah' batin Naruto

Setelah mandi Naruto sarapan dan menuju ke kuoh akademi yang sudah diberitahu oleh Azazel

Sesampainya disana

"Kya...siapa dia, dia lumayan tampan" begitulah kira kira teriakan para siswi itu, melihat penampilan Naruto denga seragam kuoh akademi

"Mati sana, pria tampan"begitulah hujatan siswa laki-laki terhadap Naruto

 **Naruto pov**

Hah...apa apaan mereka itu dasar merepotkan kayak kata si pemalas itu

Aku pun melihat seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek, bermata ungu menggunakan kacamata

" ano...gomen boleh aku bertanya dimana kantor kepala sekolah" tanya ku

"Ohh..kau murid pindahan itu ya?" tanya nya

"Ya, perkenalkan saya Naruto ta jolokia, panggil saja Naruto" jawab ku

"Hn.. Aku Sona Shitori, ketua osis disini, mari ikuti saya" jawab Sona

 **Naruto pov end**

 **Skip time**

Mereka pun sampai didepan kantor kepala sekolah dan sona pun mengetuk pintu

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Mereka pun masuk

"A, Sona-san ada apa anda kemari?" tanya si kepala sekolah

"Saya kesini untuk mengantarkan murid pindahan, kepala sekolah" jawab Sona

"A, kalau begitu anda boleh pergi Sona-san"jawab si kepala sekolah

" Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" jawab Sona

"Jadi kau murid baru itu, Naruto ta jolokia kah?,nama yang aneh" kata si kepala sekolah sambil membaca data tentang Naruto(tentunya datanya bohong)

"Hai, itu saya" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah kau ada di kelas 2b, mari saya antar" kata si kepala sekolah

 **Skip**

Took tok tok

"Aa pak kepala sekolah ada yang bisa saya bantu"tanya guru yang sedang mengajar

" Ya, saya kesini untuk mengantar murid pindahan dari chile, namanya Naruto ta jolokia "jawab si kepala sekolah

" Baiklah jolokia-san" sebelum kalimat guru tadi selesai Naruto memotongnya

"Naruto saja, sensei" potong Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-san ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" kata si guru kepada Naruto

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan mendapatkan teman baru pindahan dari chile, Naruto-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata sang guru

"Baiklah sensei.., nama saya Naruto ta jolokia panggil saja Naruto, salan kenal"

"Kyaa... Naruto-kun berapa nomor hp mu" teriak seorang siswi dan masih banyak teriakan gajes dari siswi kelas itu

Sementara siswa hanya bisa mengumpat kepada Naruto

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa pasrah sambil tersenyum saja

"Tenang semua, untuk perkenalan lebih lanjut bisa di lakukan nanti, Naruto-san silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong"

Setelah itu Naruto pun duduk di bangku yang kosong, dan memperhatikan pelajaran

Tiba tiba siswa berambut coklat berambut ala captain tsubasa meliriknya dan berkata "hei, aku Hyoudou Issei, panggil saja aku Issei, yang botak namanya matsuda, yang berkacamata motohama"

"Senal berkenalan dengan kalian, aku Naruto" jawab Naruto

"Ne, Naruto apa kau mau ikut kami nanti saat istirahat?" tanya Matsuda dengan wajah yang...menjijikan

"Tidak kurasa itu akan...merepotkan" jawab Naruto

Trio mesum itu pun sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Naruto

Skip time

Naruto pun meninggalkan kelas agar tidak dikejar fans girl dadakannya.

Naruto yang melihat tiga kawan mesum nya dikejar oleh klub kendo pun lalu berteriak

"Hoeee...Issei, matsuda, motohama apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Naruto... tolong kami" teriak mereka bertiga

"Ha ha ha" tawa Naruto

Para perempuan yang mengejar trio mesum itu pun menolehkan kepala ke arah Naruto

"Kyaa bukannya itu si tampan tadi pagi" teriak para siswi, mereka pun mengejar Naruto

"Waa kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang di kejar" teriak Naruto sambil berlari

 **Skip time malam penyelamatan Asia**

 **Disungai kota kuoh**

"Ne, Naruto sekarang waktunya kau bertugas untuk menyadarkan bawahanku yang ada di gereja jika mereka tidak mau ikut maka bunuh langsung saja" kata Azazel

"Baik" jawab Naruto yang sekarang menggunakan jubah merah dengan lambang bajak laut bedanya tengkorak kepalanya ada huruf N dan sedang meniup terompet

 **Di gereja**

"Dengan ini aku akan jadi malaikat jatuh tingkat atas" kata perempuan berambut hitam bermata violet, saat wanita itu ingin memasukan sacred gear ke tubuhnya tiba tiba

'Duar duar' tembakan mengenai wanitanya, tiba tiba ada kilatan merah kehitaman mengambil sacred gear itu

Dan pelakunya tidak lain tidak bukan, si rambut kuning sepundak bermata violet dialah Naruto ta jolokia

"Naruto-san" kaget Issei

"Hoi Issei nih sacred gearnya, mungkin ketua mu itu bisa membuat nya menjadi iblis" jawab Naruto

"Dan kau, aku di sini di suruh oleh pimpinan mu lebih baik kau menyerah atau..." Naruto menunjuk Reynalle, lalu mengeluarkan KI yang cukup besar(menurut nya).

Reynalle pun ketakutan karena KI Naruto, yang sangat menakutkan

"Baik, aku menyerah" kata Reynalle pasrah

"Baiklah tunjukan di mana teman mu yang lain" jawab Naruto

Mereka pun terbang ke tempat pertarungan Rias, Akeno dan 3 malaikat jatuh ,Naruto pun terbang dengan sayap bewarna merah kehitaman

Terlihat lah 2 orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki, perempuan pertama bertubuh loli berambut kuning di kuncir dua, perempuan yang lain berambut biru, dan laki-laki berwajah sangar menggunakan topi

Sedangkan di kubu lawan ada 2 perempuan: yang satu berambut merah bermata hijau kebiruan, yang satu lagi berambut hitam ponytail bermata ungu

Si rambut merah Aka Rias Gremory yang sedang marah hampir menghabisi tiga malaikat jatuh itu tapi tiba tiba penghalang yang menutupi tempat itu hancur

Dan serangan yang menuju tiga malaikat jatuh itu di tepis oleh energi merah kehitaman

"Calawana,Mitlet, Donnasiege cukup dia utusan Azazel, lebih baik kita ikuti dia jika tidak..." kata Reynalle

"Hah...kau kira aku ingin kembali ke Azazel, rasakan ini" kata donnasiege sambil membuat tombak cahaya bewarna biru dan melemparkannya ke Naruto tapi tiba tiba ada aura merah kehitaman membentuk tangan dan mementalkan tombak itu

"Hanya segitukah kekuatan mu?" tiba tiba Naruto ada di depan donnasiege dan memukulnya dengan energi merah tadi dengan kapasitas kekuatan besar dan bulu bulu gagak pun terjatuh menandakan kematian donnasiege

"Kau bukankah Naruto si anak baru itu?" tanya Rias

"Ya, jika kau ingin mengajukan pertanyaan besok saja, senpai, dan maaf atas kelakuan mereka, ayo para malaikat jatuh-san" dengan itu Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat itu

'Sebenarnya siapa kau Naruto ta jolokia' batin Rias

'Kekuatan itu sungguh mengerikan tetapi juga menghangatkan' tambah batin Rias

 **Di danau daerah kuoh**

"Kau berhasil ne Naruto-san" tanya Azazel

"Begitulah Azazel-san" jawab Naruto

"Maaf kan kami Azazel-sama, kurasa kami pantas di hukum" kata Reynalle mewakili Mitlet dan Calawana

"Baiklah hukuman untuk kalian" Azazel sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Hukuman untuk kalian adalah

...TBC...

Profile Naruto

Nama :Naruto ta jolokia

Umur :16 tahun

Ciri-ciri: berambut kuning sepundak bermata violet, berkulit tan

Kekuatan:

-Rapparata:peninggalan Basco, mirip dengan terompet

-Pirates energy: True form Naruto yang masih belum bisa di kendalikan

Sekian tolong tinggalkan Review

 **Decade 46**

 **Log out**


End file.
